Temperature and other parametric controls of gaseous fluids for manufacturing or other processes have been found to be desirable. An example is the use of cryogenic fluids as quench fluids for cooling vaporized precursor materials to make nanoparticles. Controlling the temperatures of quench fluids can greatly assist in nano-particle production. Temperature control of quench fluids can affect the number and size of nanoparticles produced, can minimize fluctuations in flow and pressure, and may help to conserve energy.
Temperature control of a quench fluid, particularly a gas, may be achieved in part by mixing the gas with a cooler, liquefied stream of the same gas. Such a liquid/gas mixture of this sort can then be maintained within a range of desired end temperatures to provide for increased flow-rates or to avoid flow-rate fluctuations, for example. However, devices for providing a liquid/gas mixture are not without their problems, as it can be difficult to combine liquid and gas streams depending on the temperatures and pressures involved.